That one little girl
by maiko628
Summary: A few months after Naru left for England he returns to Japan. One night working over hours back at the SPR office a little girl appears... Just how will this girl change the SRP's life? NaruxMai tiny bit other pairings rated T for safety and because of some cases.
1. Her appearance

_**A/N: I don't have anything to say but to enjoy and that I do not own Ghost Hunt!**_

**That one little girl**

**Chapter 1 ~ Her appearance**

Naru sighed and stretched out his arms over his head.  
He knew that he should be leaving the office, he should have left hours ago, but he also knew that he didn't want to deal with this last file tomorrow.  
Yawning he turned his attention back to the computer screen.

In these kinds of situations he would give anything for a cup of Mai's tea, but his assistant has left for the day already, around the time he also should have left.

He typed on for a few minutes before losing concentration, due to the lack of sleep. Giving up he decided to drink some water to wake him up.  
So he stood up and left his office, which he knew the others secretly called lair.

Just as he was passing the offices main entrance he heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Lin that forgot something, like his keys or laptop, Naru walked over to the door.

With a few swift movements he locked the door open and opened it, just to be surprised that a little girl was standing in the doorway. He was about to ask the child what it was doing there at that time of night, but didn't get the chance to because as soon as the girl saw him she feel unconscious. Naru caught her just in time, right before she hit the ground.

Because it would be pointless to try waking the girl, that was probably just as exhausted as he was, he laid her down on the couch. Naru straitened himself, ready to end his work, but his body didn't seem to agree with him.

As his legs gave out under him in exhaustion he caught himself by grabbing the arm of the armchair he was just passing. At this point Naru let out the second sigh of the night and heaved himself up into the armchair.  
Going through his options he quickly came to the collusion that he would have to sleep for at least a while if he wanted to continue work anytime soon.

With the third and last sigh of the night the CEO of the SPR fell into a dreamless sleep...

Lin was worried, really worried. He knew Naru stayed at the office over night...again, for the third time in a row to be exact. Lin also knew that Naru was being a little reckless with his health by working so much nonstop, but that wasn't what was worrying him. The thing that was making Lin uneasy was the fact that Naru hasn't responded to _any _of his 6 calls.

Of course some people just ignore their phones when they are working, but Naru was quickly annoyed by the ringtone, which is why he always picks up.

Worried sick he stormed into the office, taking notice of the unlocked door and feared the worst when he saw that Naru was peacefully sleeping in one of the armchairs. He let out a sigh of relief, not only because Naru was safe, but also because now there was now no reason for Madoka to kill him.

"Mister, be really quiet please! The other Mister is super duper tired." Lin suddenly heard a voice whisper from the kitchen. He turned in the direction of the voice just to see a little black haired girl, at most 5 years old, standing in the entrance of the kitchenette.

She had a pair of very dark brown, almost black eyes, and was wearing a white dress with black shoes. All in all she looked really adorable.

"Who are you?" Lin asked. The girl tilted her head to the side as if thinking about who she was.  
"...Akemi. My name is Akemi." She answered after a few seconds.  
"And your last name?" Lin asked on.  
This time he received a shrug as an answer. "i don't know. Better said, I don't remember." she explained.

Lin let out a sigh, just like Naru did hours before, and looked at the girl for a few more seconds before turning towards his office. "Wait here." He said and disappeared into the room. A few minutes later he appeared again with a teddy bear in his hand. Akemi's eyes lit up at the sight of the bear.  
"You can play with this as long as you're quiet, okay?" Lin asked. Akemi nodded in understanding and Lin handed her the bear.

When he saw that she was not making any noise he left for his office, but left the door wide open so he could hear what was going on in the offices "living room".

About 15 minutes later Mai came into the office. She was 5 minutes late and awaited the usual "you're late", but was surprised to see Naru sitting in an armchair, sleeping well a little girl was playing with a teddy bear at his feet.

"And who might you be?" Mai asked the girl setting her things down and sitting down in front of the girl.  
"Akemi. Miss, what is a last name? The man from before asked me for it, but I don't know what he means." Akemi asked.

Mai giggled and tried to explain what Lin meant, but failed. With a sigh she gave up. "Why don't you ask him when he wakes up?" Mai asked jerking her thump in Naru's direction.

"Okay." Akemi answered with a nod and jumped up to her feet.  
"Hey...Mister...wake up..." She whispered well poking Naru's ribs. Suddenly Naru's eyes opened and he curled himself up into a ball, so you couldn't see his face.

"Eh..." Akemi wondered.  
"Eh! I'm sorrwy!" Akemi shouted as soon as she saw his shoulders starting to shake, thinking he was crying. But her apology just seemed to make it worse because the shaking worsened immensely.

"Naru, what's wrong?" Mai asked. Instead of giving his assistant an answer he stood up and went into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Unnoticed to the girls worried on the other side of the door, Naru almost broke down laughing. Well poking his ribs Akemi poked a spot that Gene use to all ways poke to make him laugh on pictures. It is the only spot where he is ticklish.

"Mai tea." He commanded after calming down. A few minutes later the door opened and Akemi came in carrying a tray with two tea cups. Naru gave her a short questioning look when she set down the tray and climbed onto one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked her.  
"Drink some tea first. I hope you don't mind that I made it." Akemi said with her "baby accent".  
Naru took one of the cups well Akemi reached for the other. A little unsure Naru first only took tiny sips to make sure that it didn't taste weird, but took bigger sips as soon as he realized that it tasted really good, even better than Mai's tea.

"So...how did you end up here yesterday night?" Naru asked.  
"I don't know. I can barely remember my own name. And well we're at it, what is a last name? Miss tried to explain, but she seems to be very bad at it..." Akemi answered with her own question.

Naru smirked shortly before explaining, "A last name also called family name or surname is a part of a person's name which has been passed, from one or both parents to their children.

I would say that most people in Japan have a family name and given name, a first name.

In many countries the family name is normally the last part of a person's name. In other countries like Japan or China, the family name comes first. You normally refer to a stranger or in a formal setting to someone with their last name. For example people that don't know me very well call me Shibuya, well people that know me better call me by my first name, Kazuya."

"Alright Mister Shi-bu-wa. No, Shi-bu-ja...Come on!" Akemi complained, stressing the "O" in on. "I'm sorrwy, I can't say your name wright..."

"You can think of a nickname for me." Naru replied with yet another sigh. He watched Akemi's head tilt to the side well staring at him, searching for a fitting name.

"Papa!" She suddenly said.  
"No way." Naru replied immediately.  
"But why?" She asked.  
"I'm not your father." Naru answered.  
"Then who is?!" Akemi asked frustrated.  
"I don't know." Naru answered quietly with a certain softness in his voice.

Akemi stood up and glared at Naru. "That's exactlwy what I mean." Akemi said. "I don't know anything about my family, I mean how should I? I don't even know who I am! I had fun meeting you daddy, good bye. I hope I have a quick death on the streets!"

She was about to rip open the door when Naru grabbed her arm, twirled her around so she was facing him and picked her up. "Let go of me!" Akemi screamed but Naru didn't even move a muscle. "This is against the human wrights or whatever it's called!"

"You know, you're a pretty clever for a 4 year old." Naru said.  
"I'm 5! And what does this have to do with letting me down?!" Akemi yelled.  
"Your temper is worse than Madoka's." Naru told Akemi in a calm tone.  
"I don't care, I don't know her so how should I know! Now **let me down**!" Akemi growled.

"Akemi, can you do your dad a favor? Could your put the pencils, and whatever else you are letting float, down?" Naru asked.  
"What are you talking abo-... Papa, they are coming towards us!" Akemi started to panic and struggled to get out of Naru's grip.  
"All you have to do is calm down." Naru explained.  
"I can't!" Akemi screamed.  
"Close you eyes Akemi." Naru commanded.  
"But-" She started.  
"Just do it!" Naru said a little harsher.

Reluctantly Akemi closed her eyes.  
"Now focus on my voice." Naru said. "Just my voice, okay. There is absolute nothing to be afraid of. I won't let you just run out and kill yourself like that, you understand?"  
Akemi gave a short nod. "Hey dad? Can I call you daddy?" Akemi asked.  
"Fine, under two conditions. You help Mai make tea and you should please not call me that when I give you a sign. Alright?" Naru asked.  
Again Akemi nodded. With that he set her down.

"Before you go, why start with this daddy thing?" Naru asked.  
"Because mommy!" Akemi said and ran out of the room.

"Mommy, mommy, guess what! Daddy said yes!" He heard Akemi say.  
"Mai, you owe me 20 bucks." Naru then heard Lin say.

Deciding that he had heard enough Naru closed his office door all the way.

Him and Mai the "Mom" and "Dad" of a little, sweet, innocent, crazy, clever child... Seems like his life just got alot crazier then it already was, and he thought before Akemi came that that was the limit...

**Omake**

"...In many countries the family name is normally the last part of a person's name. In other countries like Japan or China, the family name comes first. You normally refer to a stranger or in a formal setting to someone with their last name. For example people that don't know me very well call me Shibuya, well people that know me better call me by my first name, Kazuya."

Naru watched Akemi's expression turn confused.

"What is it now?" He asked annoyed.

"What is Japan, China and these countries thingies?" Akemi asked. With that question he turned to the wall and banged his head against it.

**Author Notes:**

***WALLPALM*- When your hand isn't enough...lol...**

**Ha... **

**So, I have a question: Who should Akemi meet next?  
A: John  
B: Ayako and Takigawa  
C: Masako  
D: get closer to Lin  
E: Madoka  
or F: Yasu**

**just put your favorite in the review leave (I don't mind if in your review the only content the letter A,B,C,D,E or F)! Thanks!**

**Weather Forecast for the next Chapter:**

**20% chance that your vote will be there**

**70% chance of NaruxMai stuff going on**

**40% chance of a case**

**100% chance of some crazy stuff happening**

**80% chance of Akemi and Mai being danger magnets**

**15% chance of other pairing stuff going on**


	2. The evil kitchen

_**Authors Note: Oh my god... Thank you for the reviews everyone! Before I do the disclaimer I'll give you the list of how the vote ended (I started to write this on the 7th February, so I'll count all votes till now)**_

_******A: John 1  
B: Ayako and Takigawa 2  
C: Masako 1  
D: get closer to Lin 2  
E: Madoka  
or F: Yasu 2**_

******_Seems like we got a tie, I'll start with Lin for know and maybe Takigawa and Ayako will come over in this chapter._**

_**I do not own Ghost Hunt!**_

**_P.S: To a review by Hikari Reizumi. it seems like you're a beta reader, could that be? If you are I would appreciate you helping me out._**

******That one little girl**

******Chapter 2 ~ The evil kitchen **

A crash could be heard out of the kitchen of the SPR office. Lin didn't even react to the sound, already having gotten used to it over the last two days. Since Akemi was at the office the normal routines were thrown out the window, the little girl even affected Lin's routines a little.

A knock sounded from Lin's office door and right after the door opened, just enough for the little girl causing all the chaos to slip into his office. She would often come in and just watch him type well hugging the bear he gave her on the first day. They would never talk, which didn't disturb Lin at all.

"Hey Mister, why are you always typing on your computer?" Akemi asked. _Seems like today's different..._

"It's my job." Lin answered.

"Oh, okay... I thought you had to go kill aliens." Akemi said. Lin turned around to look at her._ What a weird girl..._

"Why would you think that?" Lin asked.

"Well I watched a movie by mommy in secret. It was called... Men in Black and was wreally creepy... but don't you hunt aliens? And you look like one of them..." Akemi trailed of and tilted her head to the side like she usually did.

"We hunt ghosts, not aliens." Lin answered.

"Eh? Ghosts?! Wait Uncle Lin, how can you hunt ghosts? They can walk through walls!" Akemi said unconvinced.

"It's simple, you use chants." Lin answered, not even trying to explain it understandable.

"What? You shoot chants at the ghosts? So they hit them like a buwet?" Akemi asked exited. Suddenly the door fell open and Mai fell into the room. It seems like she was standing in front of it listening to their conversation and lost her balance when starting to laugh at Akemi's thoughts.

"Do you even know what chants are?" Lina asked.

"Nope." Came the awaited answer from the girl.

Not even bothering talking to the girl anymore he turned back to his Laptop and started typing again.

"Come on Akemi, let's go play something." Mai said well taking Akemi's hand and pulling her out of the room, much to Lin's relief.

~:.*.:~

"Mommy, how old are you?" Akemi asked well standing next to Mai in the kitchen a few hours later, baking cookies.

"I'm sixteen and how old are you?" Mai asked her back.

Akemi, who had some cookie dough in her mouth held up five fingers to show Mai how old she was. Mai nodded and also took a piece of dough to eat.

"How old is daddy?" Akemi asked after swallowing the dough.

"I'm seventeen, why do you ask?" Naru's voice suddenly answered from behind the two girls.

The to screamed in surprise which caused a certain incident right after:  
Mai turned around to face Naru, ready to yell at him for scaring her, well Akemi, out of shock, lost her balance from the stepping stool she was standing on, which made her on instinct reach out.  
Because she was falling forwards and Naru was standing so close she somehow ended up pushing her "father" so that he ended up stumbling, landing on Mai who then also fell over.

All in all it was a domino chain, but that isn't what was special.

The special part about it was that Naru, because he was taller then Mai ended up giving her a kiss... on the cheek...

Mai's cheeks flared up, turning a dark shade of red well Naru also blushed, but he quickly turned his head away, so it went unnoticed.

Naru cleared his throat and stood up. After dusting himself off he held out his hand to help Mai up. She took his hand well thanking him and turned to Akemi to look how she was doing and noticed that the stove got turned on and Akemi was at that moment reaching for the cabinet that was right next to the stove.

"Akemi-" Mai's warning came to late, Akemi had already started screaming in pain.

~:.*.:~

Lin heard the scream of the little girl and concerned ran out of his office into the kitchen. The scene that was playing out in front of him reminded him of the time that Gene burnt himself well making tea, but instead of him and Madoka taking care of the burn, Mai and Naru were now taking care of Akemi's burn.

She seemingly burnt her knee somehow and Mai at the moment Mai was holding a wet cloth over the burn. Akemi was crying silently, not complaining that in hurt, just sitting there waiting for it to be over. Lin let out a short sigh and walked into the living room. Just a few seconds later he reappeared in the doorway of the kitchen, but this time walked up to the 3.

"Here." Lin said, handing Akemi the teddy bear he had given her on the first day.

"Thank you..." Akemi mumbled quietly and right after buried her head into the teddy bear's tummy.

"What were you trying to get out of the cabinet anyway?" Mai asked well switching the wet cloth for a ice pack that Naru just gave her.

"I wanted to get out the colorful sprinkles for the cookies." Akemi answered.

"Just ask us next time, okay?" Naru said.

"But mommy and daddy were busy!" Akemi stated. Lin raised an eyebrow and looked at the to teenagers, but the to of them were both facing away from each other obviously embarrassed, although Naru showed it a little less.

Soon everything calmed down and Akemi was carried out of the kitchen by Naru.

"Dad, you have a evil kitchen..." Akemi mumbled into his ear getting sleepy from all the crying.

"OW! You evil stove!" Mai suddenly yelled out of the kitchen, having burnt herself on the stove nobody turned off.

"Like I said..." Akemi said before falling asleep on her fathers shoulder. Naru just chuckled well picking up her teddy that slipped out of her grip.

~:.*.:~

**Omake**

"Oh, okay... I thought you had to go kill aliens." Akemi said. Lin turned around to look at her.

"We do that in our free time! Kazuya is actually really good at it, although he always ends up full of slime..." Lin answered and held up a picture with Naru covered in green slime.

"Lin, stop telling my daughter fairy tails. There are no such things as aliens." Naru said and carried Akemi out of the room. Looking over her fathers shoulder Akemi saw a space ship fly by the window. She was about to say something when Lin put a finger on his lips and winked at her.

**Sorry about the shortness! And again I have a question:**

**What would you rather have?**

**A: short chapters and faster updates (about a week)**

**B: long chapters and slower updates (about a month)**

**C: I don't care as long as you update in the time line of 2 months**

**D: middle and depends on if longer or shorter (about 2-3 weeks)**

**Bye! Hope you liked it~**


	3. Sorry, filler

_**Authors Note: Hey there, I'm really sorry, but this is only a filler. I hope you still like it...**_

**Filler 1**

**Questionnaire**** for Akemi**

**_1. HOW OLD ARE YOU?_**

_**5**_

_**2. HOW TALL ARE YOU?**_

**_I don't know... up to mom's waist_  
**

_**3. DO YOU HAVE ANY BAD HABITS?**_

**_Not a bad one, but I always tilt my head to the side_**

_***Question 4 was deleted due to Mai and Naru's protesting***_

**_5. WHO'S YOUR MATE/SPOUSE?_**

**_What is that?_  
**

**_6. WHAT'S YOUR FAVE ICE-CREAM FLAVOR?_**

_**Vanilla**  
_

**_7. HAVE YOU EVER KILLED ANYONE?_**

_**No!**_

**_8. DO YOU HATE ANYONE?_**

_**Nope...**  
_

**_9. DO YOU LOVE ANYONE?_**

_**I love mommy and daddy the most, but I also love everyone else!**  
_

**_10. WHAT IS YOUR JOB?_**

**_I make tea with mommy!_**

**_11. BOY OR GIRL?_**

**_girl_**

_**13. WHAT SONG BEST DESCRIBES YOU?**_

**_Um... I only know twinkle, twinkle little star and ABC... I like twinkle little star the most!_**

**_14. ANY HIDDEN TALENTS NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT?_**

**_My, what daddy calls, PK. but daddy knows about that so...nope, nothing else I know of! (only the Author (me) knows...)_**

**_15. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUR CREATOR?_**

**_she's wreally nice! she's my second mommy! *Awe...*_**

**_16. WHAT COLOR IS YOUR HAIR?_**

_**Black**  
_

**_17. ANY LAST WORDS?_**

_**Bye-bye! *wave***_


	4. Moving

_**Authors Note: Hello everyone, thank you for all the reviews! Sorry for the late chapter!**_

_**I do not own Ghost Hunt!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter~**_

**That one little girl**

**Chapter 3 ~ Moving **

"Akemi...Akemi, time to wake up..." Naru whispered and shook Akemi's shoulder lightly.

And like every morning she didn't wake up.

"It's your fault..." He mumbled before pulling the blanket off the bed.

"Nooooo...! Daaaaaadddddddyyyyy! I don't wanna..." Akemi whined well getting up, "I want Mommy!"

"You know that Mommy has her own house, she can't stay here." Naru replied like every morning.

"But dad!"

"Also, it's closer to the school for her."

"Can she stay over the weekend then?", Akemi asked.

"No."

"Oh, come on! Please?"

"No."

"Pwetty pwease?" At this point she was staring up at Naru with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll talk with her about it." He answered and walked out of the room, knowing that his so called daughter was doing the happy dance behind his back.

'_I'm getting soft...' _Naru thought. He heard cheering coming from Akemi's room, _'Way to soft...' _

~:.*.:~

Later in the office when Mai came after school he called for tea immediately, before Akemi could say something to get her confused. Soon Mai came into the room carrying a tray with 4 cups of tea. She put down his cup on his desk and waited, as normal, for a thank you.

"Akemi asked me something this morning." Naru started. "She wanted you to stay over at my apartment. Of course I told her that you had school and so on, but she started pleading if you could stay over the weekends. I told her I would talk to you about it."

"So... It's kind of like a sleep over every weekend?" Mai asked.

"You could put it that way." Naru answered.

"Where would I sleep, in Akemi's room?"

"I still have another unused room, that's where you would then sleep." Naru said.

"Okay... I'll do it. But what about cases? Where is Akemi going to stay?" Mai wondered.

"She'll go with us, although she will be mainly staying in the base. I'll also ask Matsuzaki-san to make her a protection charm." Naru explained.

"Alright. Wait, the others haven't met her yet!" Mai said.

"They soon will then."

"Oka-... Don't tell me you got a case!?"

"I do actually. Call everyone and tell them to be here in a week at 9 pm."

Without another word Mai walked out of the office and called the others, already used to such abrupt statements.

~:.*.:~

"See you all tomorrow!" Mai called and was about to leave the office when Naru walked out and looked at her. "Are you stupid?" He asked after a second.

"No!" Mai answered immediately.

"Today is Friday, Mai."

"Upps... I knew that!"

With a shake of his head Naru walked over to the couch and picked up the sleeping Akemi.

"Let's go." Naru said and left the office.

Mai just nodded and followed Naru. Soon they came to an apartment complex where Naru seemed to live. The apartments were obviously much bigger and expensive than Mai's she noticed as soon as the complex came in sight.

Soon Naru was opening the door to his who has been quiet the whole way immediately ran into a room and closed the door behind her.

Mai let her eyes wonder around the house. There was no hall, so that when you opened the door to the apartment you were immediately standing in the living room. Two black couches stood next to each other facing the big TV that looked like it has never been used before.

_Of course it hasn't been used, it's Naru... _Mai smiled lightly at the thought.

"Follow me. I'll give you a short tour of the house." Naru said and walked towards the right. "As you can see this is the living room. Around the corner over here is the kitchen and the dining room. the kitchen is open, by the way."

He then walked over to a white door and opened it. "Here is where you will be sleeping."

The room was pretty but simple, like a guest room should be.

"Dinner will be ready in about 50 minutes."

"You can cook?" Mai asked surprised.

"Mai, I also live alone. Of course I can."

"I want to help!" Mai said and without waiting for Naru's answer ran over to the kitchen area.

~:.*.:~

When Akemi left her room 15 minutes later she was surprised to see her "mother" laughing at her "father" who had slimy flour, or was it egg, all over his face. Her father also let out a short chuckle, which made Mai stop laughing immediately.

"Did you just chuckle?" she asked Naru. Naru just shrugged and turned to the sink to get the stuff out of his face.

Mai saw the chance and took a hand full of flour and threw it at Naru. Akemi had to hold back a giggle when her father turned around and glared at her mom. Well Mai was almost falling over because she was laughing so hard Akemi's dad saw the chance and splashed her mom with milk.

"Revenge." Was all Naru said.

"You-!"

And this was the starting of a huge food fight, Akemi wisely chose not to join into.

**I know it's kinda short...sorry! I got this writer block and I tried to write it out...**

**Weather forecast:**

**40% A case  
80% Akemi being a total genius...  
10% of bad weather  
70% of Naru getting a hug and other  
50% of some sadness (only a little)**


	5. Teddy

**Again so many reviews! You people know how to cheer someone up! I can't believe the story has so many people reading in after the third chapter!**

**Anyway, as always, I do not own Ghost Hunt...**

**Enjoy~**

**That one little girl**

**Chapter 4 ~ Not scared of anything... almost anything **

"Hello!" A deep voice echoed through the office well the door was slammed open.

Mai turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. "Bou-san! Long time no see-" Mai was cut off by the bone crushing bear hug she was given by the older man. Over Takigawa's shoulder Mai could see a little of Ayako's flaming red hair. Well Mai was turning blue, because of the lack of air, Ayako got her purse full of bricks ready. A second later a loud "wham" was heard followed by the whining of the monk.

"Stop harassing little Mai-chan! Mai, don't let that old man touch you, okay?" Ayako looked at Mai seriously.

As an answer Mai nodded.

"Must I remind you that this is not a cafe, but a office? You have no business here till tomorrow." Naru said standing in the doorway of his office.

"Hello Naru! Actually we came here to ask something about the case." Takigawa said.

Naru was about to reply when the soft voice of Akemi interrupted. "Who are those people daddy?"

Ayako and Takigawa froze on the spot. Confused they looked around the room for the person that could be meant with "daddy", but spotted no man that could be meant.  
Then Ayako noticed the little girl with long black hair hiding behind Naru, clutching his shirt, blending in perfectly with his cloths.

"Hey there, I'm Ayako and that idiot there is Takigawa, but you can call him Bou-san." Ayako knelt down to be eye level with the cute little girl.

A little more confident the girl stopped hiding behind Naru and said, "I'm Akemi!"

"What a nice name! Who did you mean with daddy a while ago?" Ayako asked.

"I meant daddy!" Akemi answered simply.

"She means, who is your daddy?" Takigawa helped Ayako out.

Akemi turned around and looked up at Naru. "Are they id-i-ots daddy? Daddy is daddy!"

The jaws of the two grown ups dropped well Mai giggled and Naru smirked lightly. "Yes they are idiots. Poor them." Naru said, smirk widening at the red faces of the adults.

Akemi turned around with a shocked look. "Awe. Poor id-i-ots, got headache allll the time when thinking!"

Mai burst out laughing and Naru's smirk widened well Ayako blushed as red as her hair and Takigawa was also turning red. After catching her breath after her laughing fit Mai knelt down to Akemi's eye level and asked, "Where did you get the word idiot's from?"

"Mommy, you always call daddy that when you get mad." Akemi said before face palming and shaking her head.

Mai sweat dropped. Although Akemi was defiantly not Naru's daughter and also not her's, she swore that Akemi's personalty was what would come out if she and Naru added their personalities up.

"Do you know what idiot's means?"

"It has to be a bad word when you say it well getting mad, so I asked daddy about it and he said," Akemi made her voice a little deeper and took the childish accent out of her voice as best as she could. "In psy-cho-thingy ter-ms, an idiot ref-ers to a sev-erely retar-ded indi-vi-dual, ge-ne-ral-ly with an IQ be-low 20. In com-mon us-age, idiot is a term used to ref-er to someone who acts stupid, moronic, dumb and so on. Dad also told me what stupid means...The word "stupid" has several meanings:

un-intel-ligent, slow-wit-ted, not clever showing lack of good judge-ment; foolishun-inter-esting or boring and many other different things."

Akemi took a deep breath before smiling at her mother and said, "So mommy and daddy both call each other idiots, but are actually SUPER smart!"

Mai's jaw also hit the ground and joined Takigawa and Ayako.

"How could you repeat all that?" Ayako asked surprised.

"I don't know." Akemi asked and smiled. "I'm gonna go to uncle Lin..." With those last words Akemi ran over to Lin's office, on the way picking up her teddy bear.

~:.*.:~

Mai knew she was in for a loooooong questioning when Akemi left. She wished she would just disappear.

"Why is Akemi calling you mommy and Naru daddy? Don't tell me you-"

Before Takigawa could end the sentence Mai jumped in, "No! It's not like that! I didn't even have my first kiss yet!" Mai said embarrassed waving her hands in front of her. "Also, I've only just turned 17 about 2 moths ago. Remember?"

"Upps..." Takigawa mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Still, why is she calling the two of you mommy and daddy?" Ayako asked again.

"She just does." Mai answered.

"I'll believe that, for now..." Ayako said and leaned back.

"Did the mommy-daddy-thing change anything about your relationship with Naru?"

Now Mai was feeling unconformable.

"Mai tea!" Naru called from his office.

Without a complaint Mai jumped up without another thought and rushed to the kitchen. When a few minutes later she came in with his tea she was in panic.

"Naru, you _have _to help me!" she said well setting down his cup of tea on his desk.

"And why that?" Naru raised his brow at his assistants panic.

"Bou-san and Ayako are doing questioning! They haven't asked anything bad or very embarrassing yet, but they are just warming up!"

"And what exactly am I supposed to do against it?"

"Something!"

"Why don't you go out and answer their questions and I'll come out to talk to them about the case or so in a minute or so."

Mai smiled brightly and gave Naru a hug without thinking. "Thank you so much!"

"It's fine. So... could you let go now?"

"Sorry..." Mai apologized and blushed bright red.

Naru coughed awkwardly and a silence settled over the two.

"I'll go then... um, yeah..." Mai said in a awkward way before leaving the room.

~:.*.:~

Well Mai was having a awkward time, her daughter was sitting on a desk in Lin's office, having climbed onto it with difficulty.

"Uncle Lin? Why did you give this teddy to me?" Akemi asked.

Lin turned to face the little girl, "It's a long story."

"I have time." Akemi answered.

Lin noticed that she was right now to similar to Naru for his liking but also was amused by the girl.

"Well, Naru once had a twin brother named Eugene, Gene for short. He was the exact opposite of your dad and was very nice, just like your mom, but not quite as clumsy."

Akemi nodded in understanding and urged him to go on.

"But sadly, well Gene was here in Japan, he was hit by a car and died. And that teddy bear you are holding was the present that he got from me for his fifth birthday. Your dad also got one just like this back at his family's house."

"So this teddy is uncle Gene's?" Akemi asked, having quickly understood what Lin meant.

"Yes."

"That's kind of sad, you know? It isn't really fair, but I guess god made it that way for a purpose." Akemi said and clutched the bear a little tighter. "Hey, uncle Lin, you guy's hunt ghost's, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean that uncle Gene is a ghost?"

"Yeah..."

"Daddy told me a little about ghost hunting. Ghost can use things as ves-sels, right?"

"That's right."

"So, can't uncle Gene use teddy as ves-sel?"

Lin froze. That would be great if Gene could do that, because then they would have better contact to him and could ask him what is keeping him from passing on.

"I don't know. I'll ask Naru about it. Wait here."

~:.*.:~

Well Akemi had this brilliant idea Mai was just finishing up the awkward questioning season. Naru just opened the door to his office to come out when Lin also did at the same time.

"Naru, I have to talk to you. It's important." Lin said.

"One second. Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san, must i remind you that this is not a cafe? Also, Mai tea."

"We just ran out of tea." Mai answered before Naru could leave into his office.

"Then go buy some. I'll give you the money back later." Naru demanded and went into his office with Lin.

"Sorry to cut our conversation short, Ayako, Bou-san, but I really got to go before the shops close. See you tomorrow on the case!" With that Mai ran out of the office forgetting her jacket, which she would regret 20 minutes later...

~:.*.:~

As already said, Mai regretted forgetting her jacket 20 minutes later when it started to rain on the way back to the office. By the time she got there she was soaking wet.

Little did she know at that point, that this would lead to her having a very bad cold...

**Sorry about the little cut of ending. it's, like, 11:30 over here and i got school tomorrow... hope you like it!**


End file.
